Golden Sun: Twilight
by Garohchan
Summary: Ok.. Takes place about 8 years after golden sun Chapter 4 loaded. A small scene in which Garu is on the road... and attacked by inhuman bandits
1. Introducing the Adepts

Hey guys It's me again Wolfarine,  
Just going to try to write a golden sun fanfic  
Oh by the way meet my Djinn buddy, Riptide.  
Riptide: Uh.Hi?  
Wolfarine: He's a little shy  
R&R PLEASE OR I WILL BEG! *Gives readers puppy dog eyes*  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the game Golden Sun. How could I have created  
it. I didn't make it up and don't claim to have. The same goes 4 Inuyasha  
or any related characters.  
Chapter 1: Introducing the Adepts  
Protagonists (Heroes)  
  
Name: Garumat  
  
Nickname: Garu  
Age: 15  
Place of Birth: Garoh  
First Weapon: Battle Axe  
Description: Garu is a Wind adept born in Garoh, named for Ivan's great  
grandpa from Garoh. He has silver blonde hair and tawny eyes.  
Bio: Garu is a young boy from Garoh. He is the son of Ivan and Sheba. He  
has trouble dealing with the fact that he is a werewolf. Though this form  
magnifies his strength and Psynergy, he believes it to be a hideous curse,  
until a young Venus adept changes his mind. Garu is a bit of a loner, and  
so has few close friends, except for the Water adept Jeremy.  
  
Name: Jeremia  
Nickname: Jeremy  
Age: 16  
Place of Birth: Madra  
First Weapon: Blow Mace  
Description: Jeremy is Garu's only true friend and water adept. He has pale  
blue eyes and spiky green hair.  
Bio: Jeremy is a boy who lives in Garoh, but was born in Madra, so he is  
not a werewolf. A practical joker and childhood friend of Garu, he is the  
son of Piers and Mia. He is usually smiling and joking, but can be serious  
if needed. He balances Garu's quiet nature, and is always ready with a  
joke. When Garu goes out to save his sister, Beth, Jeremy goes with him as  
"moral support".  
  
Name: Jennette  
Nickname: Jen  
Age: 15  
Place of Birth: New Vale  
First Weapon: Masamune  
Discription: Jennette is a beautiful young Venus adept who has long brown  
hair and green catlike eyes.  
Bio: A girl who is traveling in search of her mother, Jenna, she meets Garu  
and Jeremy near Mikasalla. She finds Garu wounded and transformed and  
nurses him back to health. Though Garu is ashamed of his "cursed gift" she  
encourages him to accept the wolf in him. After finding out his quest, she  
joins them, hoping to find her mother in the process.  
Name: Joshuros  
Nickname: Josh  
Age: 17  
Place of Birth: Prox  
First Weapon: Fire Brand  
Description: Josh has blonde hair and red eyes, like his father Saturos  
Bio: A fire adept who was banished from Prox after refusing to give the  
Mars Star back to Isaac. When he meets the others he decides to help them,  
for he feels that their quest is noble. He also hopes that it will let him  
grow strong enough to kill the one who killed his father.Felix.  
Canin  
Age: Unknown  
Place of Birth: Pluto Lighthouse  
First Weapon: Darksword  
Description: He has black hair and golden eyes, and looks like a vampire  
because of his pale skin.  
Bio: Not much is known about this mysterious Pluto adept who controls  
darkness, other then the fact he joins this quest in hopes of killing his  
parents murderer. Though he always sounds calm, he always has a hidden rage  
that all around him can feel.  
Antagonists (Enemies)  
Isaac  
Age 21  
Place of Birth: Vale  
Weapon of Choice: Excalibur  
The hero of Golden Sun. He only wants the Mars Star back, and to prevent  
the new adepts from extinguishing all the lighthouses. He has help from  
both Felix and Garet who hope to stop the extinguishing of the beacons as  
well  
Alex  
Age 25  
Place of Birth: Imil  
Weapon of Choice: Thantos Mace  
This blue haired Mercury adept is also after the Mars star. He only wants  
it so he can have the whole Golden Sun. He is willing to kill any and all  
who stand in his way.  
Inu  
Age ??????  
Place of birth ?????  
Weapon of choice: Tansyga  
A Pluto adept who seems to know Canin. Are they related?  
And if they are related, why is he trying to kill him? Hmmm.  
So what do you think? Should I start the story? Also give me constructive  
critsisim. Give me some Djinn names. Please be original! R&R or the flying  
monkeys will find you and. I don't know what they'll do! 


	2. 1 The Party

Finally! The first chapter is up. YAY! Disclaimer: Nintendo and Camelot own golden Sun. I also don't own Inyuasha. Riptide: You also don't own a brain. I'll write my chapter as I torment Riptide. MWAHHAHAHA! Riptide: *gulp* Chapter one: A Kidnapping  
  
"Garu!" Ivan shouted, "Garu, get over here!" "Where is that son of mine?" he muttered. Suddenly, a whirlwind blew him backward slightly. "AHA! Got ya!" Ivan grunted as he grabbed the foot that had just kicked him in the stomach. He looked at the small boy he had by the foot. "You're not Garu! Sorry!" He dropped the boy, who scampered off. Ivan saw a foot hanging lazily over the edge of a tree branch. "Garu?" "What?" Ivan squinted up at the tree where his son was. "I told you to come home, you've got to help your Mom clean up the yard" Ivan said. "Oh, that was YOU screaming my name! I'm sorry I thought it was a Punch Ant being tortured." "Cut the crap and come home." "Fine, I'm coming down." As he jumped down he "accidentally" knocked an apple towards where Jeremy was sleeping.  
"OW! Mercury **** it"  
" Jeez, apples don't hurt that much do they Jere?" Garu asked " I just wasn't awake. What's up?" " Time to head in, the party for my sister start's in an hour. "CRAP!" "My thought's exactly!" Jeremy ran to his house bumping into Maha on the way. "Sorry sir!" Maha shook his head as Garu charged towards his house. "Kids. when will they learn to slow down." " Not sure!!" Ivan said as he dashed by. He's 28 and yet Ivan acts like a kid, Maha thought with a sigh.  
  
Even with his heightened wolf senses Maha couldn't detect another watcher in the shadows.  
  
" Happy Birthday Beth!" They shouted as she came into the yard. " All this for me? Sweet! Thanks" As the cake was cut another visitor wearing a dark cloak came forward from the shadows. "Let's see how much Ivan likes it when his little girl is my bargaining chip for the Mars Star" the visitor muttered. As Beth began to open presents a rain started to fall. The guests did not look up, but if they had they would have noticed it was only in an area around the backyard. Once inside Beth opened the only present that was inside. The present from the dark stranger.  
  
Oooo! What a crappy cliffhanger! Oh well R&R review or I will do to you what I did to Riptide Riptide: REVIEW! YOU DON"T WANT TO GO TROUGH WHAT I WENT THROUGH 


	3. The Escape

Hey people! Just as a heads up I'm going to try to update every weekend. I'm also going to try to get the chapters to be longer. Disclaimer: Once there was a wolf named Wolfarine. He owned no rights to Inyuasha or Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 2: The Escape  
  
As she opened the present a gas hissed out. "Huh? Beth asked as she  
passed out. Soon everyone in the room was coughing and passing out.  
Everyone, except for the masked stranger. He ripped of his mask  
revealing blue hair and eyes. A single long scar down the side of his  
face marred his once handsome face. Ivan had not yet given in to the  
gas. His eyes widened. "Alex." was all he said before he passed out. "I thought that you would fall for this Ivan. You always were a fool." He looked at Beth, who was slumped over in her chair. "Now for my hostage" Alex said to himself. Suddenly, the door flew open. "Sorry we're late. what the heck!" Garu said as he came into the room. " Garu what's the matter" Jere said, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!" " So the two of you weren't knocked out, " Alex sighed, " How annoying. But if you two survive tell your father to bring me the Mars Star!" As he uttered these last words he ran forward to attack them. "Garu look out!" Jere shouted as they leapt back out the door. "Get ready Jer!" Garu replied. Alex's mace glinted in the moonlight. "I got this mace off of a dealer in Vale, he said it was the Thantos Mace." He laughed, " It is interesting, as the move it unleashes is HEARTBREAK!" As he shouted, the mace swung towards Garu. It struck his axe. " HAH!" Garu shouted, but as he did the cry died in his throat, as he saw a skeletal minotuar mage, its claw-like hand flaming blue, tapped straight into his core. He was flung back, unconscious to the ground, but not dead. "GARU!" Jere yelled, but as he did he was struck a strong blow to the side of his head. He crumpled bleeding and also unconscious. "Well that wraps things up here!" Alex said briskly, " I'll just take Beth and leave." As he passed Garu's unconscious form, he leaned down and whispered, " Remember, bring me the Mars Star!" " Only if you get away!" Garu said as he dug the blade of his axe into Alex's leg. "GAH!" Alex yelped, but as he did he struck the already wounded boy with his mace. "Dang" Garu yelped but as he did he rolled to the side twisting his axe free. Alex bellowed in pain as the axe ripped free, and he flung his arm forward palm out and shouted "Ice!"  
The shots missed Garu but flew straight into Jere, wounding him badly. "You have choice, you can keep fighting me or save you're friend what'll it be?!"  
  
A/N Oh hell yeah I'm evil! Crappy cliffie WOHOO! BTW I need a beta reader any takers? *Loud knock on door* Riptide: Who's there? Scary Voice : ME!! Wolfarine: NO NOT THE FRELOADING. * door is flung open * YES THE FRELOADING ALEX ! Not a another freeloader please review while I try to get rid of Alex! Alex: I'll never leave until you finish MWAHAHA!! 


	4. Purple

Yay!!! An update! I finally got past my writers block! Alex: And finally got in! Wolf: Yeah but you suck!!! All you do is drink Coke and freeze my stuff! Alex: Well yeah. Wolf: Do the disclaimer!! Alex: (sigh) Wolfarine doesn't own Golden Sun or the song " Purple" by Crustaetion (I think that's how you spell it) Wolf: Yay Alex !!!!! Alex: Please don't make me hurt you.  
  
Chapter 3: Purple Garu jumped forward his axe chopping down, but Alex simply dodged it.  
"Farewell, Garumat!" Alex laughed as he teleported away.  
"Damn!" He ran over to Jer's unconscious form and pulled out a small vial. He let the clear liquid drip into his mouth. He saw his friend stir. As Garu watched the wounds began to heal due to the vials magic.  
"Alex. I'll hunt you until the end of my life!"  
* * * 2 years later. "Ha!!" Garu yelled as he struck the solid steel of his father's blade. "Not bad, but keep your guard up!" Ivan grunted, as his blade hissed upward. The cold steel of Ivan's Tisiphone Edge met his son's axe.  
"Maybe you should watch out for yourself!" Garu taunted. Ivan stepped back to examine his son. His silver-blonde hair had grown long, and he had pulled it back in a ponytail. Garu's golden eyes had gained a fire after that day his sister had been taken. Ever since his son had trained relentlessly, against his father and his friend Jer. Ivan's eyes took in the bare chest of his son. The muscles stood out from his skin. Garu leapt forward slashing up with his axe. Ivan blocked while saying " Nice try, but no!"  
"Hey is this some new father-son bonding thing?" Garu stopped, turning to face his friend's voice.  
"Jer, what's up?" Garu responded, while strapping the axe to his back.  
" 3 things. One: I got a new mace!" Jer grinned as he held up the glistening mace.  
"It's called the Grievous Mace. I swapped my Blow Mace for it." Garu was impressed. "Nice mace bud. But what's part 2" Ivan was becoming rapidly bored. He saw Garu's battered axe and suddenly the idea struck him.  
"Garu here!" Garu caught the sack of gold and looked at his father questioningly.  
"Buy a new axe with that and the money from your old axe."  
"Thanks Dad" the 15 year old said, looking like a 5 year old who was given a new toy. Garu ran off to buy his axe. Minutes later he returned holding a single- bladed axe. "The owner said it was called a Themis Axe" Garu said  
" Cool, but I have 2 things left to tell you."  
"What?!?!" Garu yelled, tiring of waiting  
"First of all tonight's a full moon." Jer said. Garu made a face. He hated the full moon. Being born and raised in Garoh he was a werewolf. He hated the stupid hoods they had to wear.  
"Got any good news?" Garu said sarcastically.  
" Yeah. Alex was spotted in Madra." Time stopped. Garu chocked then said "That Al-"  
"The same one." Jer said angrily. He still remembered being unable to help Garu or Beth. Garu felt as if he couldn't breath. "I'll see you later" he muttered. As he trudged away, Jer looked worriedly after him.  
"I hope you don't do anything stupid Garu"  
* * * At dinner all Garu thought about was his sister. His mind was churning with questions. Will she know me? Am I strong enough to fight Alex? What if he kills her? He stood and with the excuse that he wasn't hungry, he took his hood, axe, travel pack and hood, and disappeared into the night.  
* * * *Sitting in the silent twilight Garu walked past he and Beth had sat many a night staring at the sun until it disappeared. *The purple half-light of the twilight He remembered telling her that the stars were the elements purified. *Wrap the night around me He strode past the inn hearing the happy voices from within They were enjoying the light. He liked darkness, for it helped him think. *Blanket of black upon my back, I feel safe in the darkness. He felt the knowledge of his sister's life way on him. *You're voices caress and delight my senses He remembered when she was learned to talk how intently she watched him *You're eyes were on me, I remember. Her first Birthday flashed past him *Those days in September, Sunlight intwines, your hand held in mine. He felt an urge to go to save her. *The silence is so loud I almost feel it He could almost hear her voice *Nothing to say now, barely can talk now He held back a tear. *I'm feeling like I'm lost, I'm feeling dull He felt devoid of all emotion but sorrow  
* So long I've been blind, I'm losing my mind  
He stood sharply, and glanced at the house.  
*Sitting in the silent twilight  
He smiled as he turned and out of Garoh  
*The purple half-light of the twilight  
*Wrap the night around me  
*Blanket of black upon my back, I feel safe in the darkness.  
  
So what do you think? Pretty good? I hope so.  
Rip: It sucks!!  
Wolf: Alex hit him for me.  
Alex: Gladly( cracks knuckles)  
Rip: Gulp  
Wolf: If you don't review I'll let Alex chase Riptide through you're house!!!  
Alex: OOOO! Harsh 


	5. A Wolf on The Road

Update! I updated quicker!!! I'm getting better at this. Alex: Nah Rip: Nope Wolf: (growls at muses) Alex: Maybe we should just do the disclaimer. Rip: Uh. yeah. Wolfarine doesn't own any of the Golden Sun characters, or any of the songs previously used. Alex: (Smiles nervously at Wolf) He also dosen't own Frost mourne. Wolf: read this and ignore the cry for help from my muses.  
As Garu left the village, he didn't notice the blue haired figure following him.  
  
Jer panted as he tried to keep up with the fast moving Garu. He silently yelled at himself. He had seen Garu leaving, and followed without even getting his full traveling pack. He felt like a spy, following his friend like this. But, he thought, if I can stop Garu his parents won't worry. He gripped his mace tightly. "Okay" he breathed to himself "I'll do it" But as he followed his best friend, he realized that they were a good 5 miles out in the woods. Jer realized that Garu wouldn't go on the road because of the werewolf hunters. The only people that would be walking down the road from Garoh at night would be the werewolves. Jer felt bad for his friend. He would never be able to feel safe.  
Several hours later Garu stopped. He sensed many eyes watching him. Earlier in the night he had thought he was being followed, but he thought that it was just an animal. But the feeling he had now was as if many hostile forces were watching him. He glanced into the woods and saw many shining green eyes. Dinos. He eased his had toward his axe. There was a hissing bark, and the pack of Dinos bolted into the light, surrounding him. The leader of the pack was as tall as him. "This is our land little human," The Dino hissed.  
" So? I'm just passing through." Garu replied. His hand clasped the handle of his axe.  
" We want payment for your trespassing" the leader hissed again.  
" What kind of payment?"  
" We want. FOOD!"  
  
With this the entire pack leapt at him, snarling and hissing. His axe was out by the time the first sprinting Dino reached him. He slashed viciously at the rushing creature. It screamed and jumped back, minus an arm. The whole pack stopped and looked at their screaming pack member.  
"Whatsa matter? Didn't you know I have claws too?" Garu taunted. The Dinos suddenly leapt at the bleeding creature, ripping at the wounded creatures flesh. Garu was momentarily disgusted as they killed the other Dino.  
"How can you eat your own?" Garu said, sickened by the grisly sight.  
"We ended its misery. But just because we ate him doesn't mean that we'll stop to eat all our wounded." With that said, the Dinos attacked anew.  
" I'll make sure that there's nothing left to eat!" Garu roared. "Whirlwind!!" The wind picked up, spiraling around the glade. A vicious tornado sucked up several Dinos in its shock filled vortex. Several angry and wounded Dinos fell back to earth. Garu laughed nervously. "This might not be so easy."  
The monsters rushed him again. A particularly quick one got to close. Garu's axe flashed in the moonlight. The unfortunate Dino didn't even have a chance to scream. Its head rolled across the grass. The remaining Dinos hissed and growled at him.  
"What's wrong with you?! Are you a bunch of Dinolings!?" The leader roared.  
A small Dino spoke, "He has an axe, sir."  
"You fools! We outnumber him 50 to one and we all have fang and claw!" It roared and with this the pack charged anew. Garu spun his axe around his hand and brought it down on the head of the first Dino to reach him. Wrenching it loose he barely had time to mutter "Ray" before swinging the axe into another foe. In the blink of an eye, the battle turned for the worse for the Dinos. They may have been strong and vicious, but they couldn't stand up to the elements themselves. Rays of magnetic electricity crackled about several Dino's bodies. The monsters writhed in torment. Garu shook his head. They had brought it upon themselves to fight him. But as he fought he realized that eventually, numbers would subdue even Psynergy. He opened his mouth to say the name of a powerful Jupiter Psynergy when a slippery patch of ice on the ground sent the Dino's scrabbling. Wait, Garu thought ICE!?!? A blue haired figure stepped into the moonlight clearing. "Hey Garu." Jer said sheepishly. "Why the hell are you here?" Garu gruffed. " Saving your butt it looks like." He replied nonchalantly. Garu growled as if he was angry, but really he was happy to have some company.  
"It doesn't matter! There's only two of them! More food for us!" The Dinos hissed.  
" The odds aren't exactly on our side." Garu stated.  
" No, Really! I never would have noticed that they have us outnumbered 100 to 1 if you hadn't told me!" Jer said sarcastically. Garu smiled, despite the danger. His friend was a joker to the end. The smile faded. The Dinos advanced quickly, hissing and roaring. "On three." Jer whispered "One, Two, ." "THREE!" "Plasma!" "Tundra!"  
The bolt of Plasma ripped the closely-knit group of Dinos apart. It incinerated the Dinos it struck directly, and shocked the others. Dino bodies were flung everywhere, the bodies twitching and smoking. Pained groans emanated from these wounded creatures, but still more came. That's when Jer's Tundra came into play. The air around a small group of Dino's grew cold, shards of razor sharp ice appeared in the air hovering about the Dinos. The number of shards just kept increasing until; finally all the dangerous ice flew together freezing the Dino's up to their necks in the Psynerginetic ice. The ice suddenly shattered apart. Now, not only had the converging ice, and the sheer coldness of the ice hurt the Dino's, they were also hurt by the blade like ice breaking apart and ripping into their scaly skin. One of the Dinos was less fortunate than his fellows and was struck in the neck by a shard of ice as long as a spear. "Ha! Their not so tough!" Jer shouted, high on the thrill of battle. "Don't be so sure, Jer. I'm pretty sure that the monsters out number us still." Garu warned "We can handle them! Bring em on!"  
  
W: Cliffie! Um one of my more.interesting chapters. Alex: It was pretty good. W: *passes out because Alex was nice* Alex: Well since Wolfarine can't tell you to update I will. Here's your incentive. *Pulls out Frostmourne*. Oh and if my blade isn't enough incentive here's the other. *forms ice in air* I'll come to your house, unleash Ice Missle on your ass, drink all your Coke and destroy your home with floods, Frostmourne, ice, and various other pointy objects. W: Where is Rip? Did you kill him. Alex: Nope. I just sent him to spend the weekend with Picard at Dotdotdot's place. W: Poor Rip. ^_^ 


End file.
